


С девяти до шести

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Ханамия пришел на собеседование и обнаружил, что его будущий начальник - Киеши Теппей. С этого мгновения начинается какая-то ерунда...





	С девяти до шести

**Author's Note:**

> хентай с соответствующим обоснуем; элементы гендер-бендинга; онименяются

Ксерокс негромко загудел, зашуршал, мягко выплевывая листы бумаги. Ханамия завис над ним, глядя, как пробегает под крышкой синяя полоса. В комнатке было темно — он, войдя, не стал включать свет, в офисе его и так слишком много. Хорошо, что уже почти конец рабочего дня, скоро большая часть народу уйдет, можно посидеть в тишине…

За спиной открылась дверь.

— Прошу прощения, я думал, здесь никого нет.

Ханамия стиснул челюсти, моментально напрягаясь. Вот и этот небось тоже после шести зависнет, сволочь.

— А здесь есть, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Жалость-то какая, да? Придется зайти в другой раз.

— Я подожду, — жизнерадостно ответил Киеши. — Тебе же недолго.

— Долго! — огрызнулся Ханамия.

— Да ладно…

Киеши встал у него за спиной. Ханамия глубоко вдохнул и хотел выдохнуть, но поперхнулся — руки Киеши обхватили его за талию, легли на живот, пальцы скользнули между пуговицами рубашки.

— Да ладно… — повторил Киеши шепотом ему в ухо. Ханамия заскрипел зубами и попытался отстраниться, но его потянули на себя, прижимая спиной к груди. Одной рукой Киеши вытянул рубашку у него из-за пояса, запустил под нее ладонь, вторая рука тем временем расстегивала ремень брюк.

— Убери руки, — прохрипел Ханамия. Киеши тихонько фыркнул.

— Неубедительно, — выдохнул он в самое ухо, и по спине Ханамии пробежала дрожь. Пальцы Киеши казались раскаленными. Огромная ладонь добралась до сосков и безжалостно их терзала, отчего у Ханамии поджимались пальцы на ногах. Расстегнутые брюки соскользнули вниз, Киеши потянул с него трусы.

— Прекрати, — простонал Ханамия. В ответ Киеши обхватил ладонью его член.

— Серьезно? Вот прям прекратить?

Ханамия застонал и откинулся головой ему на плечо. На губы ему легли пальцы, и Ханамия, закрыв глаза, втянул их в рот. Вторая рука все так же скользила по его члену, стояк Киеши упирался в задницу. Ханамии казалось, что мозг у него пылает. 

Потом Киеши вытащил пальцы у него изо рта и отпустил член. Одна рука легла между лопаток — Ханамия мимолетно подумал, что на пиджаке останется пятно — и надавила, и он, подчиняясь ей, лег грудью на ксерокс. Пальцы толкнулись в задницу — сразу два, не слишком бережно, грубовато. Ханамия громко застонал, расставляя ноги.

— Тише, тише, — со смешком прошептал Киеши. — Кто-нибудь может услышать… 

Ханамия сунул в рот кулак, прикусил. Стонать хотелось неимоверно. Хотелось кричать. Пальцы тянули его — два, три. Потом Киеши вытащил их и начал… начал… 

Ханамия заскулил, прогибаясь. Член у Киеши был огромный. Ханамии всякий раз казалось, что не влезет… не в этот раз… всякий раз…

В задницу уперлись яйца — Киеши вошел до конца, и Ханамии показалось, что он не может вдохнуть. Одной ладонью Киеши вдавливал его в аппарат, второй придерживал за бедро — и трахал, жестко, грубо, резко. Он вошел без смазки, на одну только слюну, с минимальной растяжкой, и это было больно… и совершенно, невероятно хорошо. Ханамия скулил, кусал себя за кулак, подмахивал, Киеши над ним глухо постанывал, срываясь в хрип. Следовало запретить ему. Сопротивляться ему. Это так унизительно… так хорошо…

Ханамия вцепился зубами в кулак и тихо завыл, содрогаясь всем телом. Он кончал, даже не касаясь себя, кончал от того, что Киеши Теппей трахал его в задницу. Вздрагивая, сжимаясь, он ощутил, как напрягся Киеши, как толчки стали грубее и резче… а потом он кончил, изливаясь в Ханамию.

Ханамия вздрогнул и уставился дикими глазами сквозь стеклянную стену комнатки на офисные часы. Пять минут седьмого. Ксерокс молчит и не светится. Он один. Его одежда в порядке.

За спиной открылась дверь и вспыхнул свет.

— Ой… Ханамия, прости. Я думал, тут никого нет. Тебе еще долго?

Ханамия сгреб свои бумаги и выскочил из комнатки, стараясь не коснуться Киеши даже краем пиджака.

У него было серьезное подозрение, что он сходит с ума. Это продолжалось с прошлой пятницы, когда он вошел в этот офис, чтобы пройти финальное собеседование со своим будущим непосредственным начальником, а войдя в комнату для переговоров, увидел там Киеши Теппея.

— Какого черта? — только и смог произнести Ханамия тогда. Киеши заулыбался. Потом встал, прошел мимо Ханамии к двери и запер ее. Опустил жалюзи на стеклянных стенах. А потом прижал Ханамию к стене всем телом и поцеловал в губы, жадно, с языком. А Ханамия, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть его или ударить, обхватил его за шею и ответил на поцелуй.

Одежду на нем Киеши практически разодрал. Они вместе свалились на пол, Киеши расстегнул на себе штаны, достал член. Он даже не стал Ханамию растягивать — просто закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо, развел ягодицы и начал вставлять. И Ханамия ему позволил — хотя никогда в жизни своей не спал с мужчинами и даже не думал об этом. И это было больно, но боль и чувство непомерного растяжения казались какими-то незначительными, словно едва добирались до сознания. Гораздо ярче было ощущение, что это Киеши, что он сжимает Ханамию в объятиях до костного хруста, что его член заполняет без остатка, движется внутри, и Ханамия горит, огонь течет по его венам, кости и жилы плавятся, и еще немного, и он…

Он кончил так сильно и так ярко, как никогда в жизни до этого не кончал. 

А потом оказалось, что он стоит у входа, и дверь не заперта, и жалюзи не опущены, и одежда его цела, а Киеши смотрит на него с вежливым интересом и улыбкой.

— Давно не виделись, Ханамия, — сказал он.

Собеседования Ханамия не запомнил. А спустя два часа после того, как оно закончилось, и он сидел в баре, бессмысленно глядя в стакан с виски, ему позвонили и сообщили, что он принят.

На работу Ханамия вышел в понедельник. За выходные он успел прийти в себя — наверное, решил он, у него было что-то вроде галлюцинации. Да и чем еще это могло быть? Никаких следов он на себе потом не обнаружил. 

Правда, непонятно, с чего у него вообще могли быть такие видения. Он не гей, в жизни своей не испытывал влечения к мужчинам, а Киеши и вовсе терпеть не может. Но ладно, решил Ханамия. Померещилось и померещилось. Может, на солнце перегрелся. Лето в этом году выдалось особенно жарким.

В понедельник Киеши встречал его в холле возле ресепшн, и глядя на него, Ханамия даже разозлился. Какого хрена его начальник — Киеши Теппей? Уму непостижимо. Надо было отказаться от этого предложения. Если бы не этот дурацкий глюк в пятницу, он бы даже на собеседование не остался.

— Похоже, ты не рад меня видеть, — улыбнулся Киеши.

— Осознал, что придется с тобой работать, — с кислой миной ответил Ханамия. — Что ж, зато теперь у меня есть цель.

Киеши фыркнул.

— Небось подсидеть меня?

Ханамия обворожительно ему улыбнулся, и Киеши рассмеялся.

Он провел Ханамию по офису, представляя его сотрудникам. Народу в отделе было немного, и все, кажется, обожали Киеши.

— А здесь у нас кухня, — сказал Киеши, заводя Ханамию в маленькое помещение, куда кое-как умудрились втиснуться кухонный уголок, стол и холодильник. — Можно посидеть и поесть спокойно, в тишине и одиночестве. Но не рекомендуется занимать дольше, чем двадцать минут, — он улыбнулся. — И нужно перевернуть табличку на двери на “занято”, — добавил он и перевернул табличку. И закрыл за собой дверь. 

Ханамия замер, глядя на него. Ловушка, мелькнуло в голове. Но что Киеши творит, спятил он, что ли… Не додумав эту мысль, Ханамия шагнул назад, оставляя между собой и Киеши стол.

Киеши улыбнулся — взгляд его был темен.

— Ханамия, — проговорил он, — ты что, боишься?

— Нет, — ответил Ханамия быстро. Он не был уверен, что сказал правду, но в то же время не был уверен, что врёт. Его начало мелко трясти, в животе все поджалось, и это походило на страх, но было ли им?

— Хорошо, — Киеши шагнул к нему, огибая стол, и Ханамия понял, что загнал себя в угол. — Не хотел бы, чтобы ты меня боялся.

— Я закричу, — предупредил Ханамия. Киеши фыркнул.

— Во-первых, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, и ты сам это знаешь. Во-вторых, ты же не хочешь этого на самом деле…

Голос его звучал мягко, бархатно и будто обволакивал Ханамию изнутри, проникая в самые кости. Сделав ещё шаг назад, Ханамия ощутил лопатками стену.

— Хочу тебя, — хрипло выдохнул Киеши, нависая над ним и упираясь руками в стену. Я могу оттолкнуть его, подумал Ханамия, но не поднял руки. Киеши наклонился к нему — его лицо становилось все ближе и ближе. Я могу ударить его, подумал Ханамия, но вместо этого всего лишь отвернулся, когда Киеши приблизился вплотную, и губы прошлись по его щеке и шее.

— Ханамия, — с легкой укоризной в голосе произнес Киеши и положил ладонь ему на щеку. Рука ощущалась горячей.

— У вас так заведено? — спросил Ханамия и подивился тому, как хрипло звучит его голос. — Все должны спать с начальником?

Киеши рассмеялся.

— Никто ничего не должен, Ханамия. Даже ты, — он отступил на шаг. — Если хочешь, уходи.

Ханамия испытал облегчение. Сейчас он выйдет… а потом уволится нахрен отсюда и никогда больше не увидит Киеши, и…

Он шагнул вперёд и обвил руками шею Киеши. В то же мгновение его обняли за талию, притянули, и Киеши его поцеловал.

Застонав, Ханамия прильнул к нему всем телом. Язык Киеши хозяйничал у него во рту, в животе у Ханамии становилось горячо, колени подгибались.

Киеши расстегнул штаны и опустился на стул, на мгновение выпустив Ханамию из объятий, и Ханамия воспользовался этим, чтобы расстегнуть и снять свои. Киеши хищно улыбался, глядя на него, потом прихватил резинку трусов, потянул их с Ханамии вниз. Вышагнув из них, Ханамия на мгновение стушевался под пристальным, горячим взглядом Киеши, но тут на бедра ему легли широкие ладони, скользнули на ягодицы, сжали… Ханамия застонал и качнулся к нему, и Киеши потянул его к себе на колени.

“Смазка”, — мелькнуло у Ханамии в голове. Но он моментально забыл обо всем, когда оказался у Киеши на коленях, с членом между ягодиц. Киеши крепко сжимал его, раскачивая на себе, его толстый ствол тёрся о задницу Ханамии, пока Ханамия не начал стонать, запрокидывая голову. Во рту скопилась слюна, он сглотнул; в следующее мгновение пальцы Киеши толкнулись ему в рот. Второй же рукой Киеши приподнял его и начал усаживать на свой член.

Ханамия застонал и прикусил пальцы Киеши. Почему так хорошо? Должно же быть больно… должно было быть больно ещё в пятницу, он же знает, он читал… нужно тянуть, нужно готовить, нужна смазка… Тем не менее, Киеши входил в него так легко, словно Ханамия был женщиной… хорошо возбуждённой женщиной…

Он хрипло застонал, когда пальцы Киеши сунулись глубже, упираясь в горло. Сейчас его стошнит… Ханамия глубоко вздохнул, сглотнул — и понял, что длинные пальцы почти что у него в горле.

Он запрокинул голову, чуть откидываясь назад, и ощутил, что насажен на член до упора. Киеши хрипло дышал ему в шею.

— Макото… — Ханамия не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал его жаркий шепот. Киеши медленно покачивал бедрами и в том же темпе трахал рот Ханамии пальцами. С пронзительной ясностью Ханамия вдруг осознал, что балансирует на самой грани. Никогда еще в жизни с ним не случалось таких ярких и стремительных оргазмов. Словно всю жизнь тело его ждало Киеши Теппея.

Он задрожал, судорожно сжимаясь на члене. Киеши ахнул и прикусил ему кожу на шее, его член дернулся внутри. “Он кончил в меня, — подумал Ханамия, и еще: — Синяк будет…”

— А здесь у нас кухня.

Ханамия открыл глаза. Они стояли в дверях кухни, и Киеши говорил с ним — все тем же легким, рабочим тоном — но взгляд его, устремленный на Ханамию, был странный, какой-то… медленный.

Ханамия, не заходя на кухню, развернулся и пошел прочь, к своему рабочему месту.

По-хорошему, ему стоило уволиться в тот же день. Но он и так почти три месяца искал работу и не мог себе позволить еще простоя. В конце концов, это же просто глюки, не так ли, думал он. Вечером он даже позвонил своему психотерапевту и записался на прием в субботу. Просто так, на всякий случай. 

А на следующий день пришел в офис. И все было нормально, возможно, потому что они почти не виделись с Киеши — тот разве что пару раз мелькнул на периферии взгляда Ханамии, занятый какими-то гостями, переговорами и прочими начальственными делами. Сам Ханамия провел день, вникая в тонкости новой работы, и когда наступило шесть вечера, совершенно не был готов уйти. Он задержался.

В половине седьмого прехорошенькая девица в юбке чуть-чуть короче, чем было положено по дресс-коду, остановилась возле его стола.

— Ханамия-сан, верно? — спросила она, улыбаясь яркой, красивой улыбкой. У нее были ухоженные гладкие волосы, аккуратное кукольное личико, изящно подкрашенные глаза и вообще вид девушки, которая будет торчать в этом офисе только до замужества. Ханамия мельком подумал, что совершенно не прочь ее трахнуть. Странные проишествия — или видения — с Киеши к тому моменту словно подернулись дымкой, как будто были не более чем сном.

— Да, — он улыбнулся ей самой очаровательной из своих улыбок.

— Киеши-сан не любит, когда сотрудники задерживаются, — она заговорщицки стрельнула глазами в сторону кабинета начальника. — Говорит, никто из его подчиненных не скончается от переработки, нет, сэр!

Ханамия состроил страшные глаза.

— Обожаю злить начальство!

Она заразительно рассмеялась, погрозила ему пальчиком, потом протянула руку. 

— Я Нишида. Нишида Макото.

— Тезки, — улыбнулся Ханамия, пожимая протянутую ладонь.

— Ой, серьезно? — она снова засмеялась. — Ох и сложно вам жить с девчачьим именем, верно? — и подмигнула.

— Ох и сложно вам жить с мальчишеским, — передразнил он. Нишида Макото весело зафыркала, помахала рукой и утанцевала в сторону лифтов. Ханамия лениво подумал, что можно было бы последовать за ней и… и что-нибудь. Ладно, в другой раз. Никуда она не денется.

Час спустя он встал из-за стола, потянулся и направился к туалету. На сегодня он сделал что хотел, можно было собираться домой… не то чтобы Ханамия туда рвался, впрочем. С другой стороны, перекусить было бы хорошо…

С этими мыслями, ленивыми, неоформленными, он вошел в туалет, закрылся в кабинке. Справив нужду, положил руку на щеколду — и в этот момент услышал, как открылась дверь и кто-то вошел.

Ханамию внезапно и безо всякой причины пробил пот. Он прижался к двери, стараясь даже не дышать. К счастью, стенки кабинки здесь были от пола и до потолка, если не подергать дверь, то и не поймешь, что занято. Странно, однако, что его радует этот факт. Странно, что он чего-то боится. Чего он боится?

Полилась вода. Зашуршало полотенце. Потом открылась и закрылась дверца соседней кабинки. Вжикнула молния. Раздался тихий стон.

— Макото, — выдохнул за стенкой знакомый голос. И Ханамия едва не застонал сам — в голове его будто что-то загорелось, и огонь потек по венам вниз, в руки, в ноги, в живот, в пах. Он уткнулся лбом в дверцу. За стенкой рвано дышал Киеши.

Ханамия не открыл — почти выдрал щеколду, вышел, рванул на себя дверцу кабинки Киеши. Она была не заперта. Он шагнул внутрь, и Киеши сгреб его за плечи и дернул на себя, но Ханамия не дал себя прижать — скользнул вниз, почти съезжая по телу Киеши, опустился на колени. Член Киеши оказался прямо перед его лицом. Не думая ни секунды, Ханамия провел языком от головки почти до самых яиц. В ноздри ударил терпкий запах. Киеши громко застонал и положил руки Ханамии на голову, и от этого Ханамию окончательно перемкнуло. Он обнял член губами и позволил ему скользнуть в рот — или себе насадиться ртом, а потом и горлом. Низ живота свело судорогой. Киеши практически вдавил его лицом себе в живот, и Ханамия глотал слюну вперемешку со слезами. Киеши начал двигать его головой, не столько позволяя Ханамии сосать, сколько трахая его в горло, и от этого у Ханамии пробирало дрожью все тело. Свободной рукой он обхватил свой член, начал дрочить рвано, стремительно. Мгновением спустя Киеши вновь прижал его к себе, практически лишая воздуха. Он вздрагивал, и Ханамия, жмущийся к его ногам, вздрагивал тоже.

Они кончили одновременно: Киеши — в рот Ханамии, Ханамия — на пол.

— Макото… — Киеши снова позвал его по имени.

Ханамия открыл глаза. Он стоял за запертой дверью кабинки, тяжело привалившись к ней всем телом. Снаружи зашумела и стихла вода, зашуршало полотенце. Открылась и закрылась входная дверь.

Этой ночью Ханамия почти не спал. Он не был уверен, что не сходит с ума, он не был уверен, что это все не странный затянувшийся сон. Наилучшим вариантом было бы уволиться, но против этого решительно восставали реалии его жизни. На что он будет жить? Как он объяснит на следующем собеседовании, почему проработал меньше недели? У него не было ответов на эти вопросы.

Возможно, недостаток сна сказался на его умственных способностях — как иначе было объяснить тот факт, что утром он пришел к почти невыполнимому решению, что ему просто надо перестать контактировать с Киеши? Впрочем, утром — как и предыдущим, и на утро до этого — то, что случилось накануне, показалось Ханамии всего лишь странным сном.

В этот день, в среду, он успешно держался от Киеши подальше. 

А вечером они все равно столкнулись у чертова ксерокса. И когда пять минут спустя Ханамия судорожно собирался у своего рабочего стола, чтобы сбежать из офиса как можно скорее — раз уж тут заведено не задерживаться — он невольно бросил взгляд через офис на кабинет начальника, большой стеклянный куб в углу их опен-спейса, у окна. Жалюзи были подняты — Киеши чаще всего держал их поднятыми, играл в демократию, — и Ханамия видел, как он стоит посреди кабинета с таким видом, словно его только что огрели по башке чем-то тяжелым. Тонкая девица в костюме — Ханамия узнал Нишиду Макото — зашла в кабинет, протянула Киеши какие-то документы. Он будто очнулся — ласково улыбнулся ей, поставил закорючку, вернулся к своему столу. Нишида что-то ему сказала, он ответил, и она, помедлив, вышла. Вид у нее был несколько разочарованный, и Ханамии пришло в голову — отдаленно, просто случайной мыслью — что, наверное, девица подбивает под Киеши клинья. Ее можно понять. С учетом того, как он трахается…

Ханамия дал себе мысленную оплеуху. Я не знаю, как он трахается, подумал он жестко. Это всего лишь глюки. Я схожу к доктору, мне выпишут таблетки, и это прекратится. 

Этой ночью ему удалось поспать, но сны снились странные — неопределенные, жаркие, от которых он просыпался в поту и со стояком. Утром, созерцая в зеркале свою мрачную рожу с синяками под глазами, Ханамия подумал, что, наверное, кроме психолога ему понадобится еще и проститутка. И не исключено, что мужского пола.

Весь свой рабочий день Ханамия едва поднимался из-за компьютера. Благо, его работа другого и не предполагала. Зато он был вознагражден за терпение — в семь вечера, когда офис уже опустел, Киеши погасил свет в кабинете, запер его и пошел к лифту. Ханамия едва ли не под стол залез, опасаясь, что добрый начальник не преминет подойти к нему и напомнить, что не стоит сидеть допоздна. Но Киеши, кинув в его сторону какой-то вороватый взгляд, спешно скрылся. Ханамия облегченно выдохнул. Наконец-то хоть один день прошел без этой странной фигни.

Он сделал себе вполне приличный кофе с помощью кухонной кофеварки, снял пиджак и галстук и устроился на диване для посетителей в холле напротив лифтов. Секретарша давно ушла, охрана размещалась на первом этаже, и одиночество его было абсолютным. Ханамия потянулся и прихлебнул кофе. Сейчас он немного посидит…

Звякнул лифт, дверцы открылись, и на пол лег прямоугольник света. В следующее мгновение в этот прямоугольник шагнула высокая широкоплечая фигура.

— Ханамия? — прозвучал удивленный голос. — Ты еще здесь?

Жестокое чувство обреченности затопило Ханамию. А он ведь так рассчитывал. Так старательно прятался весь день. И все это оказалось бесполезно.

Он успел только выпрямиться на диване, когда Киеши подошел вплотную. Дверцы лифта сомкнулись за его спиной, вокруг снова сгустился полумрак, и Ханамия не видел его лица.

— Я забыл… — начал Киеши.

— ...что-то, — закончил за него Ханамия, протягивая руку. Киеши принял ее, но не стал поднимать Ханамию на ноги, а сам опустился перед ним, сидящим, на колени. Руки его легли Ханамии на бедра, поползли вверх.

— Какой красивый, — раздался шепот. — Как я тебя хочу…

Ханамии пришлось приоткрыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть, и Киеши воспользовался этим — прижался губами к его губам, запустил язык в рот. Его руки смяли рубашку на спине Ханамии, а потом он навалился сам, роняя Ханамию на диван.

— Посади меня сверху, — прошептал Ханамия горячечно. Киеши откликнулся мгновенно — оплел Ханамию руками, перевернулся вместе с ним так, что Ханамия оказался сидящим на его бедрах. Вместе они кое-как расстегнули брюки — сначала Киеши, потом Ханамии, и Ханамия едва не упал, стягивая их.

А потом Киеши просто натянул его на себя, и чувствовалось это так, словно он влез в Ханамию полностью. Пробрался под кожу, достал до сердца. Где-то в глубине себя Ханамия смутно помнил, что должен его ненавидеть, но ненависть эта таяла, как лед на солнце, когда Киеши двигался в нем, вскидывал бедра, когда клал огромные ладони ему на грудь, сминая ее, сжимая соски…

Грудь? Ханамия глянул вниз, и где-то внутри взметнулась паника — что это? откуда? — но он не успел ей предаться — Киеши прижал его к себе, движения его стали резче, беспорядочнее, он сжимал ягодицы Ханамии, и толкался, толкался, толкался, а потом впился поцелуем-укусом ему в шею.

Словно со стороны Ханамия услышал собственный сорванный стон. Накатил оргазм — острый, дикий и какой-то странно длинный. Он кончал и кончал, запрокидывая голову, захлебываясь воздухом, а потом без сил повалился на Киеши.

И оказалось, что он лежит на диване, уткнувшись носом в подлокотник. На полу холла лежал прямоугольник света из раскрывшихся дверей лифта.

— Ханамия? — неуверенно позвал знакомый голос.

— Убирайся, — прохрипел Ханамия.

— Тебе плохо? 

Он кое-как собрал себя в кучку, сел на диване, потом поднялся на ноги. Киеши шагнул к нему, протягивая руку — и Ханамия шарахнулся прочь.

— Ханамия… — снова проговорил Киеши. Без слов Ханамия метнулся мимо него в уже закрывающиеся дверцы лифта.

Уже в паре кварталов от офиса он сообразил, что ушел с работы мало того что без пиджака и сумки, где лежало все: кошелек, телефон, ключи от квартиры — но еще и босой. Возвращаться Ханамия не стал. Прогуляться ему определенно стоило, улицы Токио чистые, а ключ можно попросить у консьержа.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться туда, где он рисковал остаться наедине с Киеши.

Ханамия плохо спал ночью и к утру пятницы решил, что совершенно точно уволится. Однако в офисе его решимость поколебалась. Он представил, как проходит собеседование где-то еще и раз за разом спотыкается на вопросе “Почему вы проработали на предыдущем месте всего неделю?” Что тут ответишь? Он даже вранья убедительного не мог придумать. Увольнение грозило слишком серьезными проблемами.

Лучше бы он вообще сюда не приходил…

Он снова провел рабочий день, почти не поднимаясь из-за стола. Но сегодня решил поступить по-другому — не дожидаться, пока сотрудники разбредутся, а уйти одним из первых. Не пойдет же Киеши за ним!

Однако ближе к концу рабочего дня случилось непредвиденное: телефон замигал кнопочкой внутреннего вызова, а когда Ханамия снял трубку, ровный женский голос проговорил:

— Ханамия-сан, Киеши-сан просит вас зайти к нему в кабинет.

— Да, — враз помертвев, ответил Ханамия. На спине выступил пот, галстук показался удавкой. Он чуть ослабил его, потом снова затянул. Встал, надел пиджак, до того висевший на спинке кресла. И пошел к стеклянному кубу, в котором сидел Киеши. Ноги ощущались деревянными.

Когда он вошел, Киеши поднял на него хмурый взгляд, потом поднялся, не говоря ни слова, и обошел свой кабинет по периметру, опуская жалюзи.

— Если ты насчет вчера… — начал было Ханамия, не вполне понимая, что именно собирается говорить, но Киеши коротко мотнул головой.

— Я хочу понять, что происходит, — сказал он. 

— Что происходит? — переспросил Ханамия, щурясь. — А что происходит?

— Я… — Киеши нервно потер лицо, сделал было шаг к Ханамии, но резко попятился и сел в свое кресло. — Я думал сначала, что это только я… — он вдруг перебил сам себя, запоздало махнув рукой в сторону маленького диванчика у стены. — Ты присаживайся.

Ханамия сел, сверля Киеши неприязненным взглядом.

— Только ты — что?

— Фантазирую, — скулы у Киеши заалели. — Но вчера увидел тебя и…

— И что же ты увидел? — сухо поинтересовался Ханамия.

Киеши покраснел сильнее, и Ханамия уже успел с удовольствием вообразить, как он сейчас начнет лепетать и заикаться, но мгновение спустя челюсти Киеши затвердели, и он произнес четко и ясно:

— Ты дрочил себе. Через штаны. Стонал и выгибался.

— Ну, так, может, я представлял знойную девицу с огромной грудью, — гадко ухмыльнулся Ханамия.

— Видимо, мы с этой девушкой однофамильцы, — улыбка у Киеши была, без преувеличения, акульей. Ханамия, до того сидевший вольготно, резко подобрался.

— Чего ты хочешь, Киеши?

— Я хочу разобраться, — Киеши встал из-за стола, прошелся по кабинету. — Я… — он посмотрел на Ханамию в упор. — Мы занимались сексом. В прошлую пятницу, на собеседовании. В понедельник на кухне. Во вторник в туалете. В среду…

— У ксерокса, — пробормотал Ханамия, опустив глаза и стиснув зубы. — В четверг в холле.

— Да, — отозвался Киеши. — Но мы не занимались сексом. Ни следов, ничего. Что это за безумие?

Он присел рядом на диванчик, заглядывая Ханамии в лицо.

Слишком поздно Ханамия сообразил, что они снова оказались слишком близко. 

В следующее мгновение они уже целовались, страстно, яростно. Руки Киеши рвали на Ханамии одежду, а Ханамия цеплялся за его плечи и не мог вспомнить, запер ли Киеши дверь кабинета.

Киеши повалил его на диванчик, но тот оказался слишком мал, и они скатились на пол. Приподнявшись, Киеши стянул с него брюки, распахнул рубашку. Взгляд у него был дикий.

— Ты такая красивая, — прошептал он. Удивление мелькнуло в сознании Ханамии — и тут же растаяло без следа. Киеши назвал ее красивой. Киеши хочет ее. Разве она мечтала о чем-то другом? 

Киеши навалился сверху, жарко дыша, его огромные ладони мяли ее грудь, потом по бокам скользнули на бедра. Одна ладонь оказалась между ног, пальцы толкнулись внутрь. Она приподняла бедра, толкаясь навстречу. Киеши, улыбаясь дико, бессмысленно, трахал ее пальцами. 

— Ну же… — простонала она и закинула одну ногу ему на талию. — Ну же, не тяни.

Он достал пальцы и подтащил ее ближе. От дикого возбуждения перехватывало дыхание — и вместе с тем где-то на грани сознания билось что-то, что-то, кричавшее, что это все неправильно.

Она обвила его талию ногами, а он толкнулся в нее членом. Потемнело в глазах — ощущений было слишком много, от них плавились кости, в голове будто что-то горело. 

Ханамия застонал, обхватывая Киеши за шею, притянул его ближе.

— Неправильно… — выдохнул он. В ответ Киеши его поцеловал.

Накрывший оргазм был непривычным — длинным, тягучим. Он проходил судорогами по телу, будто выламывая его. Ханамия захлебывался стонами и криками, он почти плакал, а пытка удовольствием все не кончалась и не кончалась.

Когда он, выпотрошенный, измочаленный, открыл глаза, оказалось, что он лежит на полу головой на коленях Киеши, который сидит, привалившись к диванчику, и мотает головой, словно его только что оглушили.

— Ты был женщиной, — пробормотал он. Ханамия дернулся, пытаясь… что угодно. Отползти, уйти, убежать. Киеши вцепился ему в руку. — Нет, стой! Ханамия, так нельзя. Мы не справимся поодиночке. Да и вдвоем, наверное, тоже. Нам нужна помощь!

— Я уволюсь, — пробормотал Ханамия. — Я…

— А если это не поможет? — спросил Киеши после паузы. — Давай оставим это как крайнюю меру? Давай начнем… я не знаю… да хоть с психотерапевта!

Что-то забрезжило при этих словах в мозгу Ханамии. Он сел. 

— Я записался на прием на завтра. В десять утра. Пойдешь со мной.

— А твой врач не будет возражать? — засомневался Киеши. Ханамия посмотрел на него, скривившись.

— Серьезно, Киеши?

Тот вдруг фыркнул.

— Так странно, что у тебя есть психотерапевт.

— Странно, что у тебя его нет, — парировал Ханамия и поднялся на ноги. Киеши смотрел на него с пола, выражение его лица было странным. Неожиданно он произнес жалобным голосом:

— Так хотелось с тобой нормально пообщаться, вспомнить школу…

— Ты обезумел? — уставился на него Ханамия. — Какую школу? Мы в разных учились, але! Я не Хьюга!

Киеши рассмеялся.

— Я имел в виду — те времена. Молодость. — Взгляд его стал ласковым. — Я скучал по тебе, Ханамия.

Ханамия помотал головой.

— Ты сошел с ума. Впрочем, о чем я? Ты же всегда был такой. — Он взялся за ручку двери. — Завтра в десять. Координаты я скину. И не опаздывай.

Он вышел, сопровождаемый тихим смешком Киеши.

 

Они встретились назавтра без четверти десять на выходе со станции. Над Токио уже успела разлиться тяжелая августовская жара, и Ханамия радовался выходному — можно было надеть шорты до колена из тонкой светлой ткани и футболку, а не задыхаться в костюме.

Летние брюки Киеши были длинными — крайняя глупость, по мнению Ханамии. Зато он надел майку без рукавов, и когда он слегка опередил Ханамию, чтобы выбросить в урну стаканчик из-под кофе, тот обалдело уставился ему в спину. На лопатке Киеши, слегка заходя на плечо, виднелась цветная татуировка. Рисунка Ханамия разобрать не мог, видел лишь, что он отливает зеленью.

— Это откуда?

Киеши обернулся на него, понял, куда устремлен взгляд, усмехнулся.

— Привез из Штатов. Подарок.

— От ухажера? — уточнил Ханамия, силясь рассмотреть рисунок. Но Киеши снова пошел рядом с ним, словно насмехаясь над попытками Ханамии.

— Именно, — в голосе его звучало веселье.

— А что там? — спросил Ханамия — его снедало любопытство. Киеши неопределенно пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

Врач принял их точно по расписанию. Он высоко поднял брови, когда вместе с Ханамией зашел Киеши, а потом нахмурился.

— Ханамия-сан, вы не уточняли…

— Это очень важно, — перебил Ханамия. — Вы поймете, когда мы вам расскажем. Готов оплатить двойной тариф. Или тройной, — добавил он, заметив недовольство в глазах психотерапевта.

— Мы это обсудим, — врач кивнул и указал взглядом на кушетку. — Присаживайтесь.

Они сели. После долгой паузы Ханамия, стараясь не смотреть своему врачу в глаза, начал рассказ. 

К чести доктора, он выслушал историю, не моргнув глазом. Перевел взгляд на Киеши.

— И вы утверждаете, что у вас были точно такие же галлюцинации?

— Да, — поспешно ответил Киеши.

— А сегодня что-то подобное происходило?

После заминки Ханамия и Киеши переглянулись.

— Нет, — первым ответил Ханамия. — А почему… а должно было?

— Если рассуждать логически, — невозмутимо сказал психотерапевт, — это происходило всякий раз, когда вы оказывались рядом, это была ваша первая встреча за день и вы находились наедине. 

— Ну, сегодня мы не были наедине, — поспешно заявил Ханамия. — Мы же встретились на улице. Вокруг были люди.

Киеши издал какой-то неопределенный звук. Ханамия посмотрел на него раздраженно. — Что?

— Ну, — несколько извиняющимся тоном ответил Киеши, — мы прошли пару укромных подворотен. При желании можно было бы…

Ханамия устало потер лицо. Доктор же продолжил ровным голосом:

— Мы вполне можем сделать предварительный вывод, что важно место действия — офис.

— И что? — спросил Ханамия. — Мы сошли с ума и у нас одинаковые галлюцинации?

— Нет, не думаю, — врач вздохнул и с легким оттенком вины в голосе проговорил: — Боюсь, Ханамия-сан, ваша проблема не по моей части. И вы, и Киеши-сан кажетесь мне совершенно нормальными людьми… насколько люди вообще бывают нормальными, разумеется.

— Не по вашей? — изумленно повторил Ханамия. — Но… а по чьей тогда?

— Оммедзи, — за психотерапевта ответил Киеши. И когда Ханамия повернулся к нему в надежде услышать, что это шутка, он наткнулся на предельно серьезный взгляд.

— Омме… что? — Ханамия снова взглянул на психотерапевта — тот кивнул. Выглядел он одновременно слегка смущенно и в то же время по нему ясно читалось — он рад, что безумная реплика досталась не ему. — Да ладно? Вы шутите?

В ответ на собственные слова подозрительный его мозг моментально выстроил теорию — Киеши сговорился с терапевтом, опаивает Ханамию чем-то, от чего у него галлюцинации, а про собственные видения врет… Правда, Ханамия не мог вообразить ни как бы Киеши все это осуществлял, ни зачем бы ему все это было нужно.

— В вашем случае, — все то же смущение, что и в выражении лица, слышалось в голосе врача, — явно имеет место быть не вполне… эмммм… естественное течение вещей. Предположим, вы оба испытываете друг к другу скрытое влечение… — Ханамия закашлялся от неожиданности, но терапевт продолжал, будто и не услышал, — но это не объясняет, отчего у вас синхронные и одинаковые галлюцинации. Люди не сходят с ума одинаково, да даже и одновременно. Я мог бы предположить, что один из вас сходит с ума, а второй подыгрывает, рассудочно или нет, однако я не вижу признаков безумия ни в одном из вас. Я мог бы также предположить, что вы сговорились и врете мне, но у такого поведения начисто отсутствуют мотивы. — Он развел руками. — Мне остается лишь предположить… ээээ… проклятие, заклятие, называйте как хотите. А подобное — не по моей части.

— Это какой-то бред, — после паузы проговорил Ханамия.

— Согласен, — дипломатично кивнул врач. — Но вообще все, что вы мне тут рассказали, сплошной бред. Так что… — он снова развел руками. Ханамия повернулся к Киеши.

— Серьезно? Ты тоже считаешь, что это… я не знаю, колдовство?

Киеши пожал плечами.

— А почему бы и нет? В любом случае, Ханамия, максимум, что мы потеряем, если обратимся к оммедзи — это деньги и время.

— Возьмите карточку, — терапевт протянул им визитку и в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Ханамии пожал плечами: — Да, у меня есть знакомые специалисты. Вы не первые, кто пришел ко мне с проблемой не по моей части.

Ханамия помотал головой, взял визитку и вышел из кабинета, а следом за ним вышел и Киеши.

С них действительно содрали тройной тариф — ни за что вообще, шипел Ханамия, когда они вышли из здания клиники. Киеши только улыбался.

— Что веселого? — раздраженно поинтересовался Ханамия. — Сейчас еще и колдун сдерет три шкуры — и тоже ни за что!

— Сдерет, — подтвердил Киеши. — Но уверен, что поможет. У меня тоже было подозрение, что это заклятье.

— И зачем бы кому-то налагать на нас заклятье? — поинтересовался Ханамия максимально скептическим тоном.

— Ну, по действию похоже на любовную магию, — живо отозвался Киеши. — Возможно, кто-то хотел приворотить кого-то из нас, но что-то пошло не так. 

— И нас приворотило друг к другу, — пробормотал Ханамия. 

— Да, — подтвердил Киеши. Ханамия посмотрел на него — и встретил ответный взгляд. Ему вдруг подумалось, что у Киеши красивый цвет глаз — ореховый, теплый. Вроде светлые глаза, но не прозрачные, не холодные. Ханамия невольно прошелся взглядом по его лицу — хорошее это было лицо, не то чтобы красивое, Ханамия не применил бы этого слова — четкое, будто вырезанное из дерева твердой рукой скульптора. Высокие скулы, жесткая линия челюсти. В школе Киеши вечно ходил растрепанный, волосы его едва не дыбом стояли, сейчас же он то ли отрастил их, то ли гелем зализывал, то ли и то и другое, но они лежали, аккуратно зачесанные назад, открывая широкий гладкий лоб и визуально делая Киеши будто бы еще выше ростом. Всю неделю Ханамия видел его в костюме и не мог не отметить, что Киеши выглядит… шикарно. Шикарно и представительно. Сегодня же, в легкомысленной летней одежде, он смотрелся очень брутально и неожиданно по-взрослому. Ханамия подумал, что ему это нравится.

Потом он сообразил, что вот уже не меньше минуты просто пялится на Киеши и что они стоят посреди улицы. Он резко сморгнул и даже головой помотал.

— Солнечный удар? — спросил Киеши. Голос его звучал заботливо, но Ханамии померещилась в нем насмешка. 

— Нет, — он резко выхватил из кармана карточку и уставился на нее. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем ему наконец удалось сосредоточиться и прочитать адрес. — Отлично. Даже без пересадок доедем.

— Пешком не дойдем? — спросил Киеши. — Такая погода хорошая.

Ханамия мотнул головой и зашагал в сторону станции. С этим наваждением надо было заканчивать, и поскорее.

В поезде, невзирая на выходной, оказалось людно. Они встали недалеко от двери вагона, люди входили и выходили, и при каждом толчке их слегка прижимало друг к другу. Ханамия отвернулся от Киеши и старательно ни о чем не думал — иначе велик был риск думать о том, что сейчас тело Киеши ощущается иначе, чем во время их фантомного секса. Более настоящим? Ханамия не был уверен в этом — тогда ведь оно тоже ощущалось настоящим. Больше всего это походило на разницу между сном и реальностью, разве что видения эти, в отличие от сна, из памяти не истаивали. А он бы не отказался.

Оммедзи обитал в старом районе, в потрепанном трехэтажном доме, где на открытой лестнице курили мужики в домашних шортах, женщины развешивали белье во дворе, а дети, несмотря на оглушительную жару, носились взапуски, и от их криков звенел воздух. Морщась, Ханамия позвонил в нужную дверь.

Им открыл неопределенного возраста мужчина в домашней юкате, с курительной трубкой во рту. Из квартиры потянуло прохладой и сладковатым запахом табака.

— А, — сказал он, будто ждал их, и Ханамия запоздало сообразил, что они не удосужились даже предварительно позвонить, узнать хотя бы, а принимает ли колдун сегодня клиентов. Совсем мозги спеклись, с отвращением подумал он про себя, то ли от жары, то ли… Из-за спины раздался голос Киеши:

— Простите наше внезапное вторжение…

— Проходите, — перебил мужик и посторонился. — Какая, однако же, липкая дрянь, — добавил он. — Но интересная.

— О чем… — начал было Ханамия, но мужик, не слушая, скрылся в глубине полутемной квартиры. Оттуда донеслось какое-то позвякивание.

— Давай зайдем, — тихо сказал Киеши, — раз уж пришли.

Раздраженно дернув плечом, Ханамия переступил порог.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, стало совсем темно. Кое-как, натыкаясь друг на друга, они разулись. Потом Киеши обошел Ханамию и пошел вперед — туда, где тьма превращалась в полумрак.

Они оказались в комнате с единственным источником света — крошечным светильничком, где метался огонек, стоящим между ног сидящего на полу колдуна. Он по-прежнему был в юкате и все так же курил трубку. Стены комнаты прятались в темноте, и было совершенно непонятно, есть ли тут окна и где они, если есть.

Когда Киеши и Ханамия вошли, колдун поднял взгляд от того, что держал в руках — Ханамии показалось, что это какие-то цветные камни — и посмотрел им за спины. Дверь закрылась с тихим хлопком, и по спине пробежал морозец.

— Садитесь, — велел оммедзи, и они послушно сели на подушки.

Мужик отложил камни, сдвинул в сторону светильник и потянулся к Ханамии. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не отдернуться, но колдун его не коснулся — просто внимательно посмотрел в глаза, а потом провел ладонью перед лицом. Ханамии показалось, что от ладони веет холодом. 

Потом колдун переключился на Киеши — тоже посмотрел в глаза, обвел рукой всю голову, зачем-то подержал ладонь сзади над шеей, потом сместил ниже и левее — на лопатку, туда, где, вспомнил Ханамия, у Киеши была та самая зеленоватая татуировка. Киеши ощутимо напрягся, а колдун хмыкнул.

— Где делал?

— В Штатах, — ответил Киеши.

— Ну понятно, — колдун закатил глаза. — Вуду-шмуду. Поэтому и работает не пойми как.

— Работает? — переспросил Киеши удивленно.

— А то ж, — колдун с видимым удовольствием затянулся. — Талисманчик тебе набили. Защитку. И когда она послала в тебя заклятие — защита и сработала. Только заклятие наше, а защита — нет, вот и вышло… что вышло.

— Она? — резко переспросил Ханамия. — Кто — она?

— Мне-то откуда знать? — мужик поднялся на ноги и отошел куда-то в темноту комнаты. — Вижу, что женщина. И проклятие любовное, — он вернулся на свое место — в руках у него была ступка, в которой он принялся что-то растирать.

— Влюбленная баба наслала на него любовное проклятие? — Ханамии хотелось рассмеяться, но он не был уверен, что это не подступающая истерика. — Почему я не удивлен. Но я-то тут при чем?

— Паук, — сказал колдун со значением, и Ханамия вздрогнул. — Я же правильно понял? — он указал головой на Ханамию. — Паук — это он?

— Да, — глухо отозвался Киеши. Ханамия развернулся к нему всем телом; колдун улыбался.

— Ты расскажи про татуировку-то, — подсказал он. Киеши вздрогнул, потом слегка скривился, пожал плечами.

— Я не мог поправиться, — он повернулся к Ханамии. — Вроде бы все сделали, что могли. Операция, замена коленной чашечки, физиотерапия — все должно было быть идеально. Но нога болела, я хромал. Врачи вообще не понимали, что происходит. Однажды я просто гулял, забрел в черный район. Нога болела страшно, я сел, стал растирать. Ко мне подошла женщина, старая уже, говорит — я тебе помогу. Тебе, говорит, нужна защита, иначе, говорит, зло так и будет тобой владеть. Я пошел за ней.

Ханамия, не сдержавшись, закатил глаза, и Киеши виновато улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, мне было все равно. Двадцать лет — и инвалидность. Не самая желанная перспектива. Я был в отчаянии. Она завела меня к себе — это был старый, потрепанный тату-салон. Велела лечь, включила какую-то музыку, зажгла ароматические свечи…

— Продажа на органы, — Ханамия потер лоб. — Или гепатит бэ. Или еще что-нибудь…

— Спасибо за заботу, Ханамия, — сухо проговорил Киеши. — Только она запоздалая. Знаешь, как это ощущается, когда у тебя все время что-то болит?

Ответить на это было нечего, и Ханамия смолчал. Внутри будто крутило что-то. Очень хотелось огрызнуться, сказать — а я-то тут при чем? Я-то в чем виноват? Но суть была в том, что он был при чем и он был виноват.

— Она работала несколько часов, и я их почти не помню. Сначала было больно, потом очень больно, потом — ровно. Потом я, кажется, спал, а когда проснулся, у меня болели лопатка, плечо и рука, и не болела нога. Вообще. Женщина сказала — нога больше болеть не будет, а то, что сверху, отболит да пройдет. А теперь, сказала она, посмотри, кого я тебе поймала. И подвела меня к зеркалу.

И Киеши потянул с себя майку, а колдун, будто только того и ждал, услужливо сунул Ханамии в руку светильник.

На левой лопатке Киеши расползалась, играя в неверном свете зеленоватыми всполохами, паутина, а в центре ее сидел большой черный паук. Ханамия завороженно смотрел на прекрасный рисунок, потом не выдержал, провел пальцем, и Киеши крупно вздрогнул.

— Я ничего ей не рассказывал, — проговорил он. — Но она знала. Она сказала — он поранил тебя, он и будет тебя защищать. Такова его карма. И еще сказала — ты не будешь привязан к нему, но он будет привязан к тебе всю жизнь, если только ты сам не захочешь его отпустить.

Наступила тишина, оглушительная, звонкая. Внезапно Ханамия понял, что здесь не слышно даже уличного шума — а ведь наверняка стены тонюсенькие. Никакого шума, ни воды в трубах, ни холодильника. Будто они оказались в другом мире.

— Я в это не верю, — проговорил он громко и отодвинулся от Киеши. — Ты это сам придумал! Ты все врешь! — последнее он выкрикнул. Киеши смотрел на него без выражения.

— Я бы никогда в жизни по собственной воле не нацепил на себя вечное напоминание о тебе, Ханамия. Я бы предпочел забыть тебя, как кошмарный сон. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько я тебя ненавидел? 

Его ноздри подрагивали, губы кривились, взгляд, устремленный прямо на Ханамию, был черен.

— В жизни никому не желал смерти, а тебе хотел собственноручно шею свернуть. Ничего не помогло, даже то, что мы выиграли. Какая разница, если мне грозила хромота на всю жизнь? Всю жизнь беречься, не делать того, не делать этого… До меня не сразу дошло, чего я лишаюсь, но когда я понял… — Он резко смолк, судорожно протер лицо руками, сгреб свою майку. — Нет, Ханамия, я рассказал правду, пусть она и невероятная. Впрочем, мне наплевать, веришь ты или нет, — он натянул майку и всем телом развернулся к колдуну. — Как нам избавиться от проклятия?

Колдун ответил не сразу — он пересыпал траву из ступки в стеклянный чайничек и сейчас заливал его неведомо откуда взявшимся кипятком.

— Девушка создала довольно сложное колдовство, — проговорил он наконец. — Вот так оно должно было работать — тебе, — он показал на Киеши, — приходили бы видения о том, как ты занимаешься с ней любовью, и так до тех пор, пока ты не возжелал бы ее на самом деле. Но когда она его применила — скорее всего, дала тебе какой-то любовный напиток, — сработала волшба той женщины, — он указал на плечо Киеши. — Талисман не смог победить зелье, но привел к тебе защитника, — колдун глянул на Ханамию и ухмыльнулся. — Того, кто послужил прототипом талисмана. И заклинание сработало так, что вы двое захотели друг друга. Вот и все. — И он начал разливать чай по чашкам.

— Избавиться-то как? — устало спросил Киеши. Колдун протянул им обоим чашки, и Ханамия взял свою.

— А надо? — спросил он чуть удивленно. Потом, когда они оба посмотрели на него, хмыкнул. — Довольно просто. Вам всего лишь надо осуществить фантазию в реальности.

И снова стало тихо. Колдун смотрел на них, улыбаясь, потом сказал:

— Вы пейте, пейте. Ничего там страшного нет, просто травки для релакса.

Ханамия глотнул, обжег язык, поморщился.

— Нам надо трахнуться?

— Именно, — колдун поднялся на ноги и снова скрылся в темноте. Мгновением спустя оттуда потянуло сладким дымом. — Для усиления эффекта рекомендую вам поменяться ролями. Поскольку Макото принял на себя в ваших фантазиях женскую роль, то есть роль той, что насылала проклятие, будет правильно для избавления от него сделать то, чего она бы сделать не смогла. Без вспомогательных предметов, — добавил колдун после паузы.

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? — заторможенно спросил Ханамия.

— А откуда я знал, что вы придете? — колдун снова вышел на свет — в руках у него был поднос, на котором стояли маленькие горящие свечки, бутылка вина и два бокала.

— Откуда? — спросил Ханамия, глядя на него — мысли в голове ворочались ужасающе медленно, и его уже ничего не удивляло — даже если бы колдун сообщил, что он видел их приближение и всю их жизнь в хрустальном шаре, Ханамия бы и тогда не удивился.

— Врач мне ваш позвонил, — с легкой ноткой жалости проговорил колдун. — Пойдемте.

Ханамия не смотрел на Киеши специально, но все же увидел — боковым зрением, третьим глазом или еще черт знает как, будто он был некой антенной, специально на Киеши настроенной — как тот поднимается на ноги, большой, тяжелый, основательный. К горлу подкатила паника — я не смогу, подумал Ханамия. В следующее мгновение его будто потянуло, словно они с Киеши были связаны пуповиной — он встал и пошел следом.

Что-то легкое коснулось лица, прошелестела занавеска. Неяркий свет — не свечи, они почти не давали света, а лампа, накрытая тканевым абажуром — озарил комнату, маленькую, с низким потолком. Здесь доминировала кровать — невысокая, но широченная, она сразу приковала к себе внимание Ханамии, и больше он ничего не увидел.

— Вы что, регулярно такие ритуалы проводите? — грубо спросил он. Колдун хмыкнул.

— Между прочим, сексуальные ритуалы — самые действенные, — сказал он. Поставил поднос со свечками и вином прямо на пол и скрылся, будто растворившись в полумраке за кругом света.

Стало тихо. Несколько мгновений они стояли, не глядя друг на друга и не двигаясь с места. Потом Киеши, передернув плечами, будто стряхнув с себя что-то, шагнул к кровати и стянул с себя майку. Начал расстегивать штаны.

— Ты серьезно? — собственный голос прозвучал хрипло. Киеши снова пожал плечами.

— Ну, я ему верю. Это должно помочь.

— Бред, — вслух сказал Ханамия. Киеши вышагнул из штанов и потянул вниз трусы. — Ты же понимаешь, что он сказал, что я должен тебя трахнуть.

— Я это понял, да, — ответил Киеши. Он стянул трусы и сел на кровать. Выражения его глаз Ханамия разобрать не мог, лицо же было совершенно бесстрастно.

— Тебе нравятся мужчины?

Это прозвучало так беспомощно, что Киеши улыбнулся, и улыбка эта была снисходительной.

— Перестань, Ханамия, — произнес он мягко. — Это не о том, кому из нас что нравится. Все равно ведь мы не можем поступить иначе.

— Мы можем уйти, — прошипел Ханамия. — Я могу уйти!

Киеши медленно качнул головой.

— Только после того, как я тебя отпущу, Ханамия — если, — он выделил слово, — я тебя отпущу. И это твоя вина. Это твои действия нас сюда привели. Тебе и исправлять.

— Не думаешь, что я тебя спас? — слова царапали горло, будто наждак. — Иначе бы ты уже был женат на девице, которая тебя опоила!

— Ну, — Киеши пожал плечами, — может, я был бы счастлив.

И снова наступила тишина. Киеши сидел на кровати, совершенно обнаженный, и Ханамия смотрел на него — не хотел, но иначе не мог. Киеши был красив. Ханамии казалось, что у него зудят руки — так хотелось коснуться. Будто вся его кровь пыталась изменить свое течение и устремиться к Киеши. Дыхание перехватывало, и сердце колотилось где-то в горле. “Я влюблен”, — подумал Ханамия смятенно. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь испытывал это чувство, но оно было как голод или жажда — невозможно ошибиться.

Он сильно зажмурился, прихватил свою футболку за край и потянул ее через голову. Он никогда не умел бороться со своими желаниями, стоило ли учиться сейчас? 

Он шагнул к кровати, и Киеши сам протянул руку, схватил его за пояс брюк и подтянул к себе. Его пальцы едва-едва задели живот Ханамии, и по телу пробежала дрожь.

— Повернись спиной, — прошептал Ханамия, когда Киеши расстегнул его штаны и стянул их вниз, попутно огладив ему ноги. Киеши без слов развернулся, садясь на кровати на коленях, и Ханамия сел сзади и провел пальцами по татуировке. 

— Я знал, — собственный голос звучал как еле слышный шелест, — я чувствовал, что что-то не так. Со мной. Ты всегда был здесь, — он прижал пальцы к виску, второй рукой продолжая гладить рисунок. После короткой паузы Киеши завел руку назад и перехватил его запястье, потянул ближе, пока Ханамия не прижался грудью к его спине.

— Давай уже, — попросил Киеши шепотом. Ханамия заглянул ему в лицо — глаза Киеши были закрыты.

— Ты хочешь?

В ответ Киеши лег, по-прежнему увлекая его за собой, перевернулся на спину. Ханамия оперся на руки, нависая над ним.

— Никогда этого не делал, — сказал Киеши.

— Я тоже, — хрипло признался Ханамия.

Они нашли смазку под подушкой. Ханамия думал, что надо бы все сделать коротко и быстро, максимально безлико, просто чтобы закончить все это, смыть, снять с себя. И может быть, тогда его отпустит. Но Киеши гладил его обеими руками по шее, плечам, рукам, и делал это так, словно Ханамия был не собой, а кем-то другим, кем-то, кого Киеши хотел и, возможно, даже любил. Словно это была их первая брачная ночь, а не ритуальный секс с колдуном за стенкой.

В воздухе разливался, все усиливаясь, аромат благовоний, и под кожей Ханамии горел огонь. Он целовал Киеши — его лицо, его губы, подбородок, подставленную шею. Он двигался на нем, скользил между раздвинутых бедер, а Киеши оглаживал его по спине от самых плеч, сжимал ягодицы в ладонях. И Ханамия слышал его шепот — сорванный, неразборчивый поток слов, и сам тоже что-то говорил-говорил-говорил, будто читал заклинания. 

Когда он начал растягивать Киеши, тот прикусил губу и слегка запрокинул голову, но не сжался и не напрягся, и Ханамия обцеловывал его подбородок и толкался пальцами в горячую глубину, пока Киеши не начал постанывать, подаваясь навстречу. Тогда Ханамия вытянул пальцы и уселся у него между ног, поднял левую, положил себе на плечо. Киеши смотрел на него мутными почерневшими глазами. 

Чуть повернув голову, Ханамия прикрыл глаза и прижался губами к его колену. Киеши коротко изумленно ахнул, а потом длинно застонал, потому что в этот момент Ханамия толкнулся в него.

— Тише… — сказал кто-то из них. Ханамия толкнулся снова, не открывая глаз, все так же прижимаясь губами к колену, будто ставил печать или извинялся. Киеши хрипло выдохнул и сам двинулся навстречу. 

— Иди ближе, — прошептал он, и Ханамия потянулся к нему, едва не складывая Киеши пополам, укладываясь на него сверху. Взгляд Киеши метался по его лицу. — Не замирай, Ханамия, — попросил он. Ханамия кивнул и толкнулся снова, а потом еще раз, и еще, устанавливая темп, наращивая его. Киеши обхватил его за шею, притянул к себе, вжался губами в висок. Он хрипло, шумно дышал, потом начал стонать, громко и длинно, и от этих звуков у Ханамии внутри будто что-то рвалось. 

Он поцеловал Киеши в губы и обхватил ладонью его член, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Киеши мучительно застонал ему в рот, впился пальцами в затылок. И от его хриплого, протяжного стона по телу Ханамии будто пошла взрывная волна — она перепахала его, выломала ему кости, вырвала жилы, прошлась по нему огнем — и он рухнул, опустошенный и выжженный, на грудь Киеши.

Киеши тяжело дышал и гладил его по спине. Грудь его была мокрой от пота, и Ханамия бездумно слизнул несколько капель.

— Хорошо, — хрипло проговорил Киеши.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ханамия.

 

Полчаса спустя они стояли на улице, под окнами дома оммедзи, и Ханамия весьма смутно помнил о том, как они расстались с колдуном. Однозначно имел место душ — это Ханамия не столько помнил, сколько знал, слишком они оба были чистыми. Киеши стоял рядом с ним.

— Что дальше? — спросил Ханамия. Киеши глубоко вздохнул, как человек, который только-только проснулся.

— Наверное, ну… — он посмотрел на Ханамию слегка беспомощно. — По домам? 

Ханамия чуть заторможенно кивнул.

Они вместе дошли до станции и проехали несколько остановок. Потом Ханамия вышел — ему надо было пересаживаться на другую линию. Немного отойдя от вагона, он не выдержал — обернулся. Киеши смотрел на него через окно.

Следующий день Ханамия провел дома. Пекло на улице достигло апогея, и он занавесил окна, включил кондиционер и просидел весь день, бессмысленно глядя в телевизор. 

 

Первым, что он услышал, войдя на следующее утро в офис, было известие об увольнении Нишиды-сан. Причин никто не знал — просто одна из офисных ранних пташек, придя на работу, увидела, как Нишида выходит из кабинета Киеши вся в слезах. В ответ на расспросы девушка смогла лишь сказать, что увольняется. Она покинула офис в тот же день.

Ханамия понял, что ему это до странности безразлично. Он смотрел на Киеши — как тот выходит из кабинета, чтобы перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов, как идет в переговорную, или к лифту, или на кухню, или в сторону туалета. Сознание было удивительно ясным. 

Когда ближе к концу рабочего дня Киеши вернулся в кабинет, Ханамия зашел следом за ним, проигнорировав дернувшуюся секретаршу.

— Привет, — сказал Киеши несколько напряженно, поднимаясь ему навстречу. Ханамия остановился возле двери. — Ты увольняться пришел?

— Не надейся.

Киеши фыркнул, слегка расслабляясь. Ханамия пристально смотрел на него, изучая. 

К величайшему сожалению, приходилось признать, что с субботы в Киеши ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Кроме одежды. Наваждением было их страстное влечение, видениями — секс в офисе, но то, что Ханамия думал и чувствовал в субботу, было его собственным, не наведенным.

Он глубоко вдохнул.

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь выпить после?..

Он замолчал, не договорив фразы, потому что одновременно с ним Киеши произнес:

— Я подумал, может, нам сходить поужинать…

Наступила тишина. Они смотрели друг на друга, и в этой тишине Ханамия увидел, как проступает на лице Киеши улыбка, будто солнце выходит из-за туч.

Впервые за все то время, что Ханамия Макото знал Киеши Теппея, эта улыбка не бесила его.


End file.
